


L'appel du Vide

by Zai42



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Brief And Ineffective Strangulation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Making Out, Reunions, Sibling Incest, Undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Alleria and Sylvanas reunite. Right from the start, it does not go as planned.





	L'appel du Vide

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during Legion, I imagine? Blizzard doesn't keep track of their timelines so why should I have to.
> 
> (Battle for Azeroth? I don't know her.)

Alliera had spent millennia imagining the moment of her return, of finally seeing the man her son had grown to be, of reuniting at long last with her sisters. It had buoyed her in the long years of endless darkness, the thought that her family would be waiting for her in the light, that they could pick up where they had left off and all would be well.

  
She had never imagined - this. Even after Vereesa's warnings, this was never how she had intended this to go.

  
Sylvanas tilted her chin and arched one bone-white eyebrow in challenge or defiance. Her face had become so very hard to read. Alleria tried to bite back a snarl, her fingers twitching where they had closed around her sister's throat. The Void swirled around them like a river current, catching, tugging, threatening to pull them both under. Alleria forced her fingers to uncurl, one by one, and planted her palm against the wall by Sylvanas' head; the current around them still raged, howling for Alleria to end the abomination in front of her. She wondered if Sylvanas could hear it, if she could feel the cold tendrils of power that reached for her.

  
"Sister," Sylvanas said levelly. She arched her spine in a sinuous ess, rolling against the wall Alleria had slammed her up against. "So it's true, then," she said, settling back against the brick, holding Alleria's gaze. Her eyes glowed like embers beneath her hood.

  
"What is?" Alleria asked automatically, a denial already halfway to her lips.

  
"What they say about you," Sylvanas said, and there was a ghost of old familial teasing in her tone, pale and cold but recognizable. Rather like Sylvanas herself. "That you're a monster now."

  
Alleria flinched. "I'm not a monster," she hissed.

  
"There are worse things to be," Sylvanas murmured.

  
"I'm _not,"_ Alleria insisted. She pulled back. "I did this to protect my people. I'm not like - " She stopped abruptly, teeth clicking as her mouth snapped shut.

  
Sylvanas smiled without mirth. "Not like me?" she asked. "I suppose not. You _chose_ this, after all."

  
Alleria turned away from her sister's fiery gaze. "That isn't what I meant," she said. Then, desperately: "You lead the _Horde,_ Sylvanas. After everything, after all we suffered - "

  
"You've been away a long time," Sylvanas said. "Much has changed."

  
That much was certainly true. Alleria forced herself to meet Sylvanas' eyes, to take in her features. She was - difficult to look at, not in the least because she was so achingly familiar. Death had changed her just enough to throw her into sharp relief, all the features Alleria had once known so intimately changed just enough to be eerie, all the remembered quirks and habits present enough to make the pallor of her skin and the fire in her eyes that much more uncanny. Alleria brought a hand up to cup her sister's cheek; the skin beneath her palm was cool and dry. "I have missed you dearly," Alleria said wistfully.

  
Sylvanas cradled Alleria's hand in her own. "I," she began haltingly. Stopped. Started over. "I mourned you," she said at last. She looked as if she were about to speak again, but only shook her head before turning to press a kiss to Alleria's palm. Her lips lingered against her skin. Her eyes closed, the pale sweep of her eyelashes against her cheek catching the thin moonlight.

  
"Must we change as well?" Alleria whispered. "Can we not still be Alleria and Sylvanas, as we were before?"

  
"Can we?" Sylvanas asked, slitting open her eyes and finally releasing Alleria's hand. Alleria pulled it reluctantly away. "I can scarcely remember before, some days. And I lead the Horde, now."

  
"Yes," Alleria said softly. "Sylvanas..." The Void writhed in Alleria's heart, hungry and furious; she smothered it as best she could, and leaned down to rest her forehead against her sister's, closing her eyes and trying to imagine that the woman before her was warm and alive and happy. That this reunion had gone the way she had so desperately wanted it to, for all those years. "Lead it well."

  
Sylvanas was still; then, slowly, as if approaching a skittish animal, she cradled Alleria's jaw in both hands and tilted her face towards her own. There was one breath between them, one hesitant moment before Alleria closed the space between them and pressed their lips together.

  
This was not how Alleria had imagined their reunion going, either. Sylvanas tasted of ice and embalming fluid and funereal flowers; her mouth was the neutral temperature of the air but felt shockingly cold against Alleria's blood-hot lips. Alleria let out a broken sound and pressed Sylvanas back against the wall, their bodies slotting up against each other, and for a moment Alleria imagined stripping away chainmail and hardened leather to test the temperature of her sister's skin beneath her palms -

  
Alleria jerked back, panting heavily, burying her face in the crook of Sylvanas' neck. "We shouldn't - " she started.

  
"Shh."

  
She shushed. Sylvanas was still, unnaturally so, not even breathing. Her only movement was the slow stroke of one hand over the curve of Alleria's waist, over and over, and Alleria focused on matching her breathing to that movement, to that easy point of contact, until she no longer felt like she might shiver out of her own skin.

  
"Much has changed," Alleria murmured into the curve of Sylvanas' neck. The slow stroking stopped; Alleria choked back a whine of protest. "Perhaps it isn't all bad," she said instead, letting her eyes flutter closed, focusing on the weight of Sylvanas' hand at her hip.

  
"No," Sylvanas said after a moment. "Perhaps not."


End file.
